<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>27 roses by MaryLaRosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001960">27 roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa'>MaryLaRosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Giving, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot about my favorite couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>27 roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27 ROSES</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1st of September 1998.</em>
</p><p>  Almost four months since the wedding, Severus was still getting used to the fact that Lucius was at last his husband. Every morning he woke up with his beautiful angel blissfully asleep in his arms, he feared it was only a dream that will come to end as soon as he opens his eyes. He stayed in bed and held him close drinking in his beauty and running his fingers gently through his hair. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful man has chosen him as his life companion. A part of him still considered that he didn't deserve him, but he decided to ignore it. Lucius loved him; him and no one else. That was the only thing that mattered. Whenever he mentioned their differences, Lucius would get angry and tell him to value his good sides more. In a way he was right. Maybe he wasn't a beautiful, enormously rich Pureblood, but he had talent for magic, sharp mind and a heart full of love. His lips formed a tender smile as he imagined what would Lucius add to that list. Still smiling to himself, he bent down and placed a kiss upon his forehead. - I love you, sweet angel. - he whispered barely audible and froze for a moment remembering which date was today. Slowly and extremely carefully, he rose from the bed and covered his husband's naked shoulders. He quickly picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom to wash his face and get dressed. When he was finished, he Apparated to the Carkitt Market. People greeted him and asked how he was, but he did not have much time for chatter. His destination was Floriblunders Florist, the most famous flower shop in Wizarding London.<br/>
- Oh, hello, Mr. Snape. - the shopkeeper greeted him. - What do You need? <br/>
- Roses. - he answered pointing at a vase full of lush, brightly red roses. - Please, count me twenty-seven red roses.<br/>
- All right. - the witch said and did as she was asked. - Here You go, Mr. Snape. I assume they 're for Your husband.<br/>
- Yes, of course.<br/>
- Lucius Malfoy is lucky to have You. - the woman commented handing him the bouquet.<br/>
- And I am lucky to have him. - he replied leaving the required amount of Galleons on the counter and headed for the door.<br/>
- See You again, Mr. Snape.<br/>
- Of course. Thank You. - he said and left the shop admiring the wonderful, beautifully scented flowers in his hands. The first thing he did after Apparating back to the Manor was to look around the drawing room in order to make sure Lucius was still asleep because he wanted to surprise him. He was sure he had no idea that today's day was so special for them, so there was no doubt he would be more than surprised when he sees his present. In order to see the expression of his face at that moment, he decided to hide in the darkness of the staircase and wait for him to come down.</p><p>~•~</p><p>When Lucius woke up without Severus's arms around him, he left the bedroom and came down to the drawing room expecting to find him reading <em>the Prophet</em>, but his usual place in one of the armchairs was empty. It surprised and worried him, for it has become his practice to wait for him there so they could have a breakfast together. But, it wasn't the only thing that surprised him. Upon a small table on the right side of the fireplace was a vase with a large bouquet of beautiful, deeply red roses. Walking up to it, he wondered why did he buy him flowers because it wasn't any special occasion. He searched for a note, but there was none, so he took one rose out of the vase and brought it closer to his face letting his eyes fall shut. He breathed in its marvellous scent when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a touch of soft lips on his nape.<br/>
- Do you like them? - Severus asked him as he leaned against him laying his head onto his shoulder.<br/>
- Of course I like them. - Lucius replied enjoying the sweet kisses he was pressing to his jaw and neck. - They 're beautiful, but I don't get it why did you buy them when there is a whole week until my birthday.<br/>
- Count them. - Severus murmured against his skin taking the rose from his hand and put it back into the vase.<br/>
- What?<br/>
- Count them, my love.<br/>
- All right. - Lucius agreed and started counting the roses. - Twenty-seven. - he said when he was done. - There are exactly twenty-seven of them.<br/>
- Yes, my angel. Twenty-seven roses. - Severus confirmed brushing his lips across his jawbone.<br/>
- I don't get it. Why twenty-seven?<br/>
- Think a little bit.<br/>
- I am thinking, but nothing comes to my mind.<br/>
- Come on, Lu. Try again.<br/>
- Why don't you tell me?<br/>
- Because I know you 'll remember.<br/>
- No. <br/>
- Really?<br/>
- I 'm sorry. Will you tell me, please?<br/>
- All right, I 'll tell you. - Severus exhaled placing a kiss to his temple. - These twenty-seven roses represent twenty-seven years of our friendship and love. - he explained turning him around so that they were standing face to face. - Each rose symbolizes one year. On this day twenty-seven years ago I 've come to Hogwarts and met a man who changed my life forever.<br/>
- Merlin, I can't believe it. Twenty-seven years...<br/>
- Yes, beautiful. It 's been twenty-seven years since I fell in love with you, so I decided to buy you twenty-seven roses.<br/>
- Oh, Severus, that is...<br/>
- What?<br/>
- I can't find the proper words to tell you how much this means to me. Those roses are the most beautiful ones I 've ever seen and you-<br/>
- Their beauty turns pale in comparison to yours. You 've been the light of my life for twenty-seven years, Lu. I love you. I love you so much.<br/>
- Show me. - Lucius exhaled onto his lips. - Show me how much do you love me, my Prince.<br/>
- You don't need to tell me twice. - Severus said capturing his lips in a heated kiss and reaching inside his robe with one hand while the other one was resting on his back. Only a moment later he was moaning with pleasure, closing his eyes and throwing his head back so that he could feast on the pearly white skin of his exposed neck.<br/>
- Who would say... - he whispered enjoying his very skillful touches. - ...that a Potions master has such a dirty mind.<br/>
- It is all your fault.<br/>
- What..?<br/>
- If you weren't so beautiful, such things would never come to my mind. - Severus explained simply and continued doing his magic underneath the silver silk. Breaking the kiss in need for air, Lucius stepped out of his arms and untied the belt of his robe. He turned around and let it slide down his arms into a heap on the floor, moving his hair aside and casting him a seductive glance over a naked shoulder.<br/>
- Cat got your tongue, Severus? - he asked him teasingly when he saw him staring at him as if he had just been stunned.<br/>
- You 're playing with fire, Malfoy. - Severus said darkly catching his arm.<br/>
- <em>Malfoy?</em><br/>
- Are you not Lucius Malfoy?<br/>
- I am. And I love playing with fire.<br/>
- You might get burnt, do you know that?<br/>
- I 'll take my chances. - Lucius smiled against his lips before covering them with his own and letting him carry him up to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>